Saruman
Saruman the White is the secondary antagonist of the The Lord of the Rings series. He is an evil and powerful wizard who conveys an air of nobility tainted by obvious tyranny. He is the secondary antagonist of The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers, before finally meeting his end in The Return of the King ''as the quinary antagonist. In ''The Hobbit trilogy, Saruman appeared as supporting protagonist in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''and ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies ''. He is portrayed by the late '''Sir Christopher Lee', who also played Count Dracula, Francisco Scaramanga and Count Dooku. In the Books Originally Saruman was opposed to the evil of Sauron but would later abandon his morality in order to try and gain more power for himself via allying with his former enemy - this theme was quite common in the series, of power corrupting and the inevitable destruction such things bring to a character: Saruman was no exception and despite his considerable power he would ultimately fall victim to his own quest for power. Saruman started quite as a noble and a gentleman. He was respected and the Head of the Order of powerful Wizards known as the Istari as well as the White Council. He was a powerful wizard, a creature know also as maiar in Tolkien's world. They were one of the first creatures to be created , they are immortal if not attacked and killed by battle and have the power to shape the world around them. Saruman was one of the istari the last mair besides Sauron. They were forbidden by the only more powerful creatures then themselves to use their full power. So the mighty creatures known as Valar traped the istari in to mortal bodies of old men stoping them to use their full power. Saruman did not respect that he is not allowed to use his full power when Sauron who is also one of the maiar is not trapped in a mortals body and can use his full power that is why Saruman joined Sauron so he could get close to the ring, and use it to use his full power; and more. Saruman also seeked dominion over Middle-Earth but Saruman did not see what he was doing as evil, so one would assume Saruman would have wanted to rule Middle-Earth not as a tyrant. Saruman took up residence in the Iron Fortress known as Isengard. Here, one of the superpowers during the War of the Ring was created. In the end, he was killed when his henchman Gríma Wormtongue slit his throat in the Shire, after Saruman beat him and degraded him once too often. In films Saruman is portrayed by the late Christopher Lee in Peter Jackson's film adaptation of the classic Middle-earth ''Saga. ''The Hobbit ''trilogy ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Saruman appears in the Hobbit film trilogy as the leader of the White Council. When Gandalf meets with him, and discusses Smaug with his theory that he might join the enemy, Saruman denies that Sauron is alive. But Gandalf reveals the Morgul blade of the Witch-King of Angmar. Gandalf also spoke to Saruman about a Necromancer, whom he suggests is just a mortal man conjuring sorcery. This may have been a denial that Saruman made as he was secretly working for Sauron as a double-agent, or that Saruman is searching for the ring already, and trying to not let the others interfere in his search, as the ring will show itself is Sauron is close to it. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Saruman appears to assist Galadriel while rescuing Gandalf in Dol Guldur. Saruman, along with Elrond, takes on the Nine Nazgul. Saruman then holds up his hand, helping Galadriel expel Sauron from Dol Guldur. After Galadriel has been drained of her reserves, Saruman dissuades Elrond from pursuing Sauron and his final lines is "Leave Sauron to me." '' - This may foreshadow what is to come in ''The Fellowship of the Ring '' or it may indeed leave room for Saruman preparing to take on Sauron in the extended edition (should such a scene be made). It is important to note while in Dol Guldur, despite not taking Sauron head on, Saruman is still significantly more powerful than Galadriel. ''The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring When Gandalf came to Saruman at Isengard, seeking his counsel, Saruman revealed that he had joined forces with Sauron and asked Gandalf to do the same. Gandalf refused, so they fought each other, ending with Saruman trapping Gandalf on the top of the tower of Orthanc. However, an eagle rescued him from the tower. Saruman began crossing orcs with goblins to create monsters called Uruk-hai, more powerful than either. He sent a team of Uruks led by Lurtz to bring the hobbit with the One Ring (Frodo) to him. The uruks took Merry and Pippin, since they thought Pippin had the ring, though Lurtz was killed by Aragorn in the process. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' Saruman possessed Théoden, the king of Rohan, aided by his servant Gríma Wormtongue. However, Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, and more powerful than Saruman, broke Saruman's control over Théoden. Wormtongue returned to Saruman, who created a whole army of 10,000 Uruk-hai to attack Rohan. The uruks attacked them at Helm's Deep, but were defeated when Gandalf, Éomer, the Rohirrim, and the trees arrived. The Ents, meanwhile, attacked Isengard and flooded it, destroying all of Saruman's machines and caves. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and Éomer came to talk to Saruman and ask him where Sauron was going to attack next. Saruman shot a fireball at Gandalf, but Gandalf was unaffected and destroyed Saruman's staff. Théoden offered Wormtongue a chance to rejoin the Riders of Rohan. Wormtongue was going to accept in order to escape Saruman's beatings, but Saruman slapped him. As Saruman was about to reveal Sauron's next plan, an enraged Wormtongue stabbed him in the back with a knife, twice. Saruman fell over the edge of Isengard and was impaled in the spike of a wheel that was once part of one of his own machines. This is only shown in the Extended Edition of The Return of the King, as it was cut from the final picture and he is never even seen in the theatrical cut.﻿ Saruman's commanders *Lurtz *Uglúk *Móg *Sharku Agents of Saruman *Lurtz *Uglúk *Móg *Sharku *Grima Wormtongue *Uruk-hai *Lotho Sackville-Baggins *Orcs *Dunlendings *Ruffian Leader *Ruffians *Half-orcs *Saruman's Army *Wargs *Wulf II *Trolls *Isengard Gate Guards *Mauhúr *Lugdush *Broncho Stonecrow *Bill Ferny *Harry Goatleaf *Thrugg *Grimbosh *Bugrakh *Bugrug *Radlúk *Flizpot *Wormtongue's bodyguards *Crebain *Hawks *Robin Smallburrow *Squint-eyed Southerner *Gazmog Gallery Saruman the White.png|Saruman meets with Gandalf the Grey in The Fellowship of the Ring Saruman the White 2.png|Saruman revealing his treachery to Gandalf Saruman the White 3.png|Saruman conversing with Sauron, using the palantír of Orthanc Saruman the White 4.png|Saruman witnessing the birth of Lurtz, leader of the Uruk-hai Saruman the White 5.png|Saruman threatens Gandalf with death after he escapes from the tower of Orthanc Saruman the White 6.png|Saruman within the foundations of Isengard Saruman the White 7.png|Saruman casting a spell from Orthanc to hinder the fellowship of the ring Saruman the White 8.png|Saruman preparing to send Lurtz and his Uruk-hai to hunt down the fellowship Saruman the White 9.png|Saruman in The Two Towers Saruman the White 10.png|Saruman watches gleefully as a man slices his hand to symbolize his allegiance to him Saruman the White 11.png|Saruman falls to the floor after Gandalf frees King Théoden from his spell Saruman the White 12.png|Saruman with his servant, Gríma Wormtongue Saruman the White 13.png|Saruman learns from Gríma that Théoden and his people will seek refuge at Helm's Deep Saruman the White 14.png|Saruman sending his army of orcs to attack Helm's Deep Saruman the White 15.png|Saruman is shocked when the Ents flood Isengard, destroying his war machines Saruman the White 16.png|Saruman is confronted by the fellowship in The Return of the King, following his defeat Saruman's death.png|Saruman being stabbed in the back by Gríma with a knife Saruman's death 2.png|Saruman falling to his death from the balcony of Orthanc Saruman's death 3.png|Saruman's body is impaled on a spike from one of his war machines Saruman_the_White_1.jpg|Saruman in Rivendell in An Unexpected Journey Saruman_the_White_19.jpg|Saruman in Dol Guldur Category:Wizards Category:Traitor Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humanoid Category:Sorcerers Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Staff Wielders Category:Provoker Category:Possessor Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Warlocks Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Outcast Category:Dictator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Usurper Category:Betrayed villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Light Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Pawns Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Poisoner Category:Polluters Category:Depowered Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Immortals Category:Hypocrites Category:Envious Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Monster Master Category:Child Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Rivals Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Extremists Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Angel Category:Died in Disgrace